Advice
by Infinite Enemy
Summary: Yuki asks various members of the Sohma family for advice...about sex. (Ch2: Haru and Momiji)
1. Shigure

**Advice**

A Fruits Basket Fanfiction

By Infinite Enemy

Summary: Yuki asks various members of the family...about sex.

Rated: PG-13 (Sexual references).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

A/N: I've read the first six graphic novels. I did my best on getting the honorifics correct, if I messed up let me know and I'll fix it. This will approximately seven chapters long (They will be relatively short as well, compared to what I usually write), and I'll post one a week. Reviews are welcome. Extra feedback (..if you don't like to review, for some odd reason…) may be sent to the email address in my profile. Thanks.

**Chapter One: Shigure**

Yuki was not a brave person. He knew this. He was strong, and kind, and very polite. But brave? Not in the least. This was something that Yuki had long since accepted as a part of himself. There was no such thing as "overcoming his weakness to be the best person in the world!!" as other believed; he figured he was good enough as he was. Recently, he'd begun to get over a rather difficult time in his life, in which he began dating a girl named Saori, who had been introduced to him by his older brother Ayame and was the sister of his brother's shop assistant Mine-chan. He didn't really love her, and Saori didn't really love him. But they were there for each other, and that was what mattered.

Recently, things had gotten rather hot and heavy between the two of them. Yuki was, after all, a seventeen year old boy. He had his desires, and Saori welcomed them. Both were fairly comfortable with each other's bodies, and had talked briefly about sex. It was, in Yuki's opinion, good that they were talking about it. This was it was a rational decision, and not an unplanned, heat of the moment, accident.

There were a few problems with this, however, none of which he was particularly sure about how to handle. The first was his curse. Saori had, in fact, found out about it. She wasn't, in fact, sickened by him and Akito, in fact, didn't know about this. There were quite a few facts, all of which cheered Yuki up immensely. It was nice to have someone that he could talk to alone about the curse. Saori allowed him to confide in her and talk to her about his problems. He wasn't ashamed. Saori in turn poured her heart out to him.

They didn't love each other. Perhaps neither were actually capable of loving the other. Yuki, because he still loved Tohru. Saori, because she still loved Keisuke. But they had each other, and that was what mattered. They could do without love for now, as long as they had that comfort and companionship.

The problem of his curse was rather complicated. They had pretty much worked out how to make out without having him turn into a rat every few minutes. (He did turn into a rat every few hours, however.) But sex? Was it even possible? Yuki felt that it was his duty to at least find out. She might not be interested in romance if she knew that they could never be closer than kisses, and Yuki was not one to keep her from what she wanted, even if it hurt him.

But how to find out? He didn't dare just do it with her…things might get awkward, and he didn't want that to happen. His only solution was to ask for advice. But…who? Ayame came to mind first. Yuki crossed that off right away. Ayame was probably gay (even though he never came out and said it, besides his jokes with Shigure)…Shigure! What a perfect idea! He was an adult, but still young enough to understand. He wouldn't make fun of Yuki and make it a bigger deal than it actually was as Ayame was sure to do. (Well, Shigure would make fun of him…but that wasn't as big a deal.)

Yuki decided that he would ask Shigure the very next day, as soon as he got the opportunity.

"Sh-Shigure-san?" Yuki asked timidly. It was the next day, and having passed up several perfect opportunities, was working on some homework. Shigure were reading the paper. Tohru and Kyo were off somewhere, and the house was relatively quiet.

"Hai, Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked, dropping his paper to give the boy his undivided attention. It had been a boring paper anyway, and besides, from the way Yuki was stuttering and blushing, this had to be good.

"Ah, Err. I need a bit of advice, if you don't mind. See, You're almost like..like…a brother to me, you know? Well…more of a brother than Ayame-san."

Shigure laughed. "Ah! Of course Yuki-kun! Ask me anything at all!" Her propped his chin on his elbows and faced Yuki, smiling brightly.

Yuki scratched his head, face reddening even more. "Err…yes. Well. Ah."

"Go on Yuki-kun, no need to be shy." Shigure prodded.

"How do you…or we…or any of the zodiac…havesexwithouttransforming?" He rushed through his sentence, then crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling.

Shigure was blank for a long second; his eyebrows had disappeared into his dark hair. He coughed. He sputtered. He covered up his discomfort with a joke.

"Ahh!! So Yuki-kun _has_ gotten past first base with that girl Ayame introduced to you! You sly…mouse… you!" He poked Yuki's ribs with his elbow, winking. "Haha! Who knew you'd be the mischievous one…just like your brother!"

"Ehh…" Yuki hated being compared to Ayame-san. He glared at Shigure. "Er…can you tell me? Is there some sort of secret to it??"

Shigure just laughed again. "Nope, no secret. Just…you have to be careful. Really…it'd probably be best if you talked to Ayame-san about this. You know he'd love to help."

Yuki looked back at the ceiling determinedly. "I am _not_ going to ask him. I'd rather die first."

"Well…I suppose you could always as Kyo how he and Tohru—" The conversation ended there and Yuki stomped off. He'd find Hatori and ask him. He was a doctor after all, so biological things were his specialty. Shigure was still laughing, rubbing his head where Yuki had punched him…he might have to go see Hatori later as well…Yuki sure was strong.

As soon as the boy was safely out of sight, Shigure headed to the phone. Ayame had the right to know. Even if Yuki didn't want to talk to him…Shigure would make sure that the two brothers had a chat. He hummed happily to himself as he went. This whole thing might even turn out to be fun.

----------------------------

See "Perfect Taste" My other FB Fanfiction story…that I haven't written yet.

Reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	2. Haru and Momiji

**Advice**

A Fruits Basket FanfictionBy Infinite Enemy  
Summary: Yuki asks various members of the family about…sex.  
Rated: PG-13 (Sexual references).  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket  
A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Two: Haru and Momiji**

The next day at school, Yuki cornered Hatsuharu for a private chat. Haru was the most outgoing, date-going person Yuki knew, and surely, surely he could answer this burning question. Yuki greeted his cousin, trying not to blush. It was a bit odd asking a boy a year younger than him for advice about…this. But it was important. He resigned himself and greeted Hatsuharu.

"Hey. Hey." Haru said, tugging at Yuki's shirt. "What is it Yuki?" The boy had seemed a bit distressed lately. He hoped that whatever it was, he could help. Yuki was much too nice to go about being distressed all the time.

"Haru…I have a problem." Yuki said quickly and quietly, crossing his arms.

"Need me to beat someone up?"

"No. It's not like that." Yuki sighed, scratching his head. The best way to do this was to just spit it out. Haru wouldn't be weirder out. Haru was never weirder out, after all. "It's about Saori, my girlfriend. I want to go all the way with her, but I don't know how to do that without transforming. How…do _you _do it?"

"Eh? Oh. I don't know. I've never done it." Haru said blankly.

"Wh…what? I thought you…"

"Nope. Never done it, boy or girl. Guess I'll figure it out when I get there."

"Ah." Yuki was a bit disappointed by this, of course. He'd really hoped that Hatsuharu would be able to tell him.

"I'll do it with you if you're nervous about doing it for the first time." Haru suggested casually.

"Ah…no thank you Haru. Thank you for your help though." Yuki turned to leave, thinking of who to ask next.

"Yuki-san!" Squeaked a voice from behind, and a little form glomped Yuki…It was Momiji.

"Hello Momiji. Please get off of me." The boy complied, smiling his usual bright smile. "What are you talking about in secret with Hatsuharu-kun?" The boy asked, his big blue eyes going from Yuki to Haru suspiciously.

"Sex." Haru answered, hands behind his head. Momiji's eyes widened, his mouth dropping.

"Whaaat? Are you really? I want to know too, Haru-kun, tell me too!"

"Actually, Yuki was the one telling me." Haru said. Yuki froze, the hair on his neck beginning to prickle. No. Not this! He wasn't ready for—

"Yuki? Will you tell me? Are you and Haru going to have sex?" Momiji piped up.

Yuki's face turned a rather bright shade of pink. Haru just smiled.

"I offered, but Yuki turned me do—" Yuki had hit Hatsuharu over the head rather violently, shocked.

"Haru!" The rat boy demanded. "What are you saying! You can't say stuff like that at school, and not in front of Momiji-kun either!"

Haru shrugged. "You brought it up."

Yuki knew that his cousin was right. He had indeed brought up sex as the topic of conversation. But hadn't Hatsuharu ever heard of common decency? Momiji was much too innocent to be subjected to this kind of conversation, even if he was only a year younger than Yuki himself.

"Yuuuuki-kun." Momiji whined, clinging on to Yuki's shirt. "Please tell me, I want to know!"

"No! Ask your mother—" Yuki stopped short, "Ah…" Momiji's mother, in fact, didn't even know that they were related. She had rejected him as a part of the Sohma curse. Momiji let go of Yuki's shirt and began to slink towards Haru.

"That was a low blow Yuki-kun." Haru said, smirking a little. "Now you owe him an explanation." This was blatant manipulation, but Haru wasn't above it. He liked seeing Yuki uncomfortable, as long as it was harmless. He rubbed the bump on his head. Yes, this was well deserved payback.

Yuki closed his eyes. There really was no getting out of it this time. After a long pause, he opened them and smiled kindly at the younger boy. "I'm sorry Momiji. I'll walk you home…and explain everything…"

Momiji nodded, smiling again, and grabbed Haru's hand, traipsing down the hallway and out of sight. Yuki groaned inwardly and proceeded to class. He was not in the least looking forward to this afternoon.

I'll put up another chapter next week. Reviews are welcome, thank you for reading!


End file.
